Snow
by Experimental Madness
Summary: Lonely, little Fae goes off for a little adventure in the snow. What she finds will bring up questions Guy would rather leave unanswered. Just another 'Storyteller' one-shot, spin off.


**DO NOT READ THE FOLLOWING UNLESS YOU HAVE ALREADY READ 'THE STORYTELLER' THIS WILL MAKE NO SENSE! TRUST ME! DON'T READ!**

**This is really just a drabble that sort of...ran away from me? Anyway, my inbox has been getting flooded with requests that I do a Guy and Fae centered story...so here you all go! :) I really do hope you all enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ROBIN HOOD. Wish I did...but alas. **

**Another warning: This is heavily OC centered. This is why I had reservations about writing a Fae centered one-shot because it veers too far away from RH canon, but I figured one time couldn't hurt.

* * *

  
**

Snow

It was snowing and nothing in the whole of the world made the day grander the the sight of snow falling in the morning. The air was deliciously chill in the corner room, and with a whoosh of rumbled sheets Fae tumbled out of bed. Clad only in her little nightshift she hurried towards the window. "Snow." She said aloud in an excited whisper.

She rubbed her eyes to clear them of sleep and then rubbed at the cold, glass window, fogged from the chill outside and the slight warmth inside. She made three litle circles on the glass, loving the feel of the cold moisture on her fingers. "Snow, snow, snow..." She repeated in little wheels of rhyming song.

She trundled over to the trunk where she kept her clothes in and pulled out a simple child's dress of green. She slipped it on over her head still humming. "Snow, snow, snow."

She reached for her little boots and sat down upon the stone floor and wedged her feet into the shoes. She stood up, dusted herself up and turned to the window by the nightstand. She scowled at he reflection, contemplating if she should comb her hair out or not. She touched one of the mousy locks and knitted it between her fingers. She repeated this process until her hair was sufficiently tamed. She seemed pleased with her work and quickly removed herself from her position in front of the mirror. She skipped back over to the window, "Snow, snow, snow." She sang again.

She hurried towards the door and battled with it to open it; the door being far heavier and taller than Fae it was always an exercise in will power. Straining against the large object, Fae finally won in the end. Having opened the door she turned back towards it, shutting it again whilst chiding it soundly. "You won't keep me locked in." She said, "I win again."

Nottingham Castle was blanketed by the falling snow and the hallways were a darkened grey in the morning gloom. Fae seemed to be oblivious to the dreariness of the atmosphere. She ran down the hallways at intervals, only to stop suddenly and try to stand on tip-toe to peer down from the upper archways to the grounds below. From this angle she could barely see below, but she knew where the arches were low enough for her to look down properly.

Reaching her destination she glanced down through the archway to the grounds below. Robin of Locksley was crossing the snow covered grounds towards the doors of the Castle. "Robin!" Fae crowed before ducking down again.

Robin paused, turning around to see who had called him. Seeing no one he continued up the Castle steps. "Robin!" Came the call again.

He halted yet again. Finally realization seemed to dawn on him. "Fae, is that you?" He said loudly.

"No."

"Well then who is it?"

"I don't know."

"Oh I see, 'I Don't Know,' have you seen Fae this morning?" Robin said, coughing to cover up his laughter.

"Maybe."

"Well, if you do tell her to remember her cloak today." Robin chided.

That got her to poke her head back up again. "I don't want a cloak!" Fae said.

"Ahah! I see you." Robin whirled about, pointing up at her.

"You cheated." Fae muttered.

"Where is your cloak?" Robin asked.

"I lost it." Fae said simply with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Go find it." Robin said with equal simplicity, knowing exactly how to talk to the little girl. "It's snowing; you'll get sick again...remember last year?"

"Snow is nicer today. It wasn't last year." Fae insisted. "I won't get sick."

"I wouldn't trust the snow, Fae." Robin warned.

"I do." Fae said simply. "Good-bye." And with those few words she ducked down again was off on her way.

The snow gave a delicious crunching sound as Fae fell rather ungracefully into a pile of the white flakes. She had been working steadily for the better half of the morning constructing little towers of snow only to dive into them and knock them down again. Her hair was damp and clinging to the nape of her neck, but Fae hardly seemed to care. She loved the feel of the wet snow against her clothes and skin. The wet, iciness of it felt like a blanket against her.

She blew a clump of snowflakes from her nose with a little giggle and fell forward again into the snow, crushing the last remaining tower she had built. She rolled over and over again in the snow, until she lay on her back staring up at the cloudy sky. She blinked, feeling the snow fall on her forehead and eyelashes.

A shadow passed over her line of vision and she tilted her head back a bit, glancing up and behind her slightly. She found herself looking up into the stern face of her father, and he looked anything, but pleased to see her in such a position. "Good morning, Father." She said cheerfully, but with an undercurrent of timidity.

"Get up." Fae's father, Guy of Gisborne, snapped impatiently.

Fae did so immediately. Guy brushed the snow from her shoulders and hair, "Look at you, you're soaking wet. Where is your cloak?"

"I lost it." Fae said simply.

"Again?" Guy said with a growl, "Do you want to get sick, Fae?"

"The snow wouldn't do that." Fae said softly, "The snow..."

"I don't care what you think the snow will or will not do to you, I am _telling_ you you are not to be outside without a cloak." Guy snapped.

Fae looked down, "I lost it." she said again, only with a slight aggravation in her voice, as if this conversation was beginning to upset her. Fae began to mumble to herself, "lost it, lost it, lost it..." She repeated.

She felt something heavy land atop her head, covering her completely. She blinked, drawn out of her disturbed mutterings. She reached up and pulled the cloak off of her head, her father's cloak was warm, and could nearly wrap around her twice over. "Do not lose it." Guy said sternly, but his eyebrow was raised at her in amusement.

Fae shook her head to indicate she would not. Comically she put the cloak back over her head, having it envelope her completely. She dashed headlong back into the snow. Guy retrieved his daughter from the snowflakes, pulling her out of the hole she was making herself. He knelt down so that he was almost eye level with her, "Be safe," he warned her.

"Snow is safe, safe is snow." Fae said in a sing song voice.

"If you get cold come back inside." Guy went on, Fae nodded her acknowledgment, "And if you start to feel sick you come and find me."

Fae was growing bored hearing the daily list of warnings recited to her. She tried to duck back under the cloak to hide from her father. "Fae," Guy sighed impatiently, he tugged the cloak back down again.

"You can't see me." Fae insisted.

"I am being serious, Fae." Guy said, "Most importantly, do not go out beyond the Castle Gates, understand?"

"Yes, Father." Fae sighed.

"Good." Guy grunted, tousling his daughter's hair affectionately, drawing a giggle from the girl.

Fae wandered off again, tugging the cloak around her tightly, but half of it still dragged along the snow covered ground, tinging the black leather white. Guy stood up, watching his daughter trundle away, hearing snatches of her improvised songs:

_Snow, snow, snow_

_Hi and low_

_wherever I go_

_snow, snow, snow_

_***_

Fae was bored by mid afternoon. She had busied herself with building snow forts, and racing herself along the icy battlements, but there was only so much a lone, six-year-old could do to entertain herself.

She had set herself down near the Castle Gates; not to rest, but to sit and wonder what to do next. She clutched her jade stone necklace in her hands, feeling the cool stone rub against her fingers. She loved the way the jade felt in her hands, often times she would clutch it for comfort when she was feeling lonely or sad, other times she would lift the amulet to her lips and suck on the round and smooth stone when she was thinking.

She brought the jade stone to her mouth and bit down along the edge of it, thoughtfully. Her eyes roamed over the Castle. It had stopped snowing a few hours back and she had no further company from new snowflakes. She found herself staring at the gates, they were closed. They were always closed. Father would never prohibit her leaving the Castle without him or Robin, it was forbidden, he had said. Forbidden was such a daunting word it felt rough in her ears and whenever she heard it she covered them to prevent having the word scrap against her.

New movement astounded her. The gates were opening to let a small troop of guards back into the Castle; they were returning from their daily patrol about the town. Fae chewed on the jade stone a little harder. Would Father be very mad if she went to go explore? She had seen everything in the Castle, and she wanted to see more. She had never gone into town before, she had only seen it from the windows of carriages. Beside, there would be even more snow beyond the gates.

Standing up she hurried over towards the gates, which even now were just about to close again. Dashing over as fast she could she slide under the grating just as the gates closed with a muffled crunching sound of iron and snow. She turned back around, astonished at her little victory.

One of the guards finally seemed to notice she was on the other side of the gate. "Raise the gate!" He shouted, "Lady Fae," he said to her, "You know you're not allowed outside the Castle grounds."

Fae merely pulled her father's cloak up over her head. "You can't see me!" She whispered and tore off into the heart of Nottingham Town. She could hear the guards shouting towards one another in a panic, but she pretended to herself that she heard nothing.

The fresh snow felt good under her feet. She giggled at her cleverness, she giggled at being so brave and tricking the stupid, old, guards. She was going to exploring. She spread her arms out in the cloak, she must look like a dragon, she fancied. She curled her lips and gave a little snarl and tore off through the snow, arms out stretched as if she was flying away into the winter.

She paused in her adventures when she came upon a small group of children, playing in the snow, doing much the same as she had been doing not a few hours before. She ducked behind a corner, hiding. She had never seen children her own age before. What a wonder!

She stared wide eyed, mouth hanging open. She watched, fascinated as the children made little piles of snow, sometimes rolling it into balls and throwing it at each other. One of the snowballs accidentally smacked her right in the face. She squeaked and fell over.

The children noticed their unintentional victim's fall and one of them, a girl, wandered over to the stranger. "Sorry." She said, "I didn't see you."

Fae stared up, staggered at being acknowledged. She fumbled, feeling suddenly very afraid and shy. She pulled her cloak about her, "Can't see me," she whispered shakily, "can't see me, can't see me...."

The girl giggled, "Of course I can see you!"

Fae blanched, looking up, visibly unsure of what to do. The girl was holding a hand out for her to take, "My name's Ann, what's yours?" She asked.

Fae stood up on her own, not accepting the girl's friendly gesture. "Fae."

"That's very pretty." Ann mused.

"Pretty?" That was a new word, "Pretty...." her face crinkled up in her unusual smile, "That feels ruffly and fun."

Ann smiled, "You're funny."

"No, I'm Fae." Fae said, confused.

"Come over and meet me brothers." Ann took Fae by the hand and dragged her over to the two other boys playing in the snow. "Nathan, Edward; this is Fae."

Fae stared at the other children like they were some creatures out of a story. She tried to wriggle away from Ann, but found that the girl's grip was surprisingly strong.

"Want to play with us?" Edward asked.

"Play?" Fae stammered. Playing was something she did alone it wasn't a thing to share with others. She felt cornered, she had only wanted to watch the other children not join them.

Nathan balled up some snow in his fist and threw it at Fae. "Now you have to hit one of us!" he crowed.

Fae coughed, wiping snow out of her eyes. She appeared confused at first. Ann nudged her gently. Fae blinked, slowly realizing what was expected of her; she reached down to scoop up a handful of snow. Springing upright again she hurled the snowball at Nathan with all of her might. It struck right between the little boy's eyes. Fae's face crinkled in her odd smile and she laughed. Her lips curved upward on one side in a gleeful smirk.

Ann tugged on Fae's cloak, urging her to run. Fae followed curiously, craning her head around to see the boys hurriedly gathering up more snow to throw at them. Ann laughed loudly, Fae, unsure of what was going on, let out a thin, nervous laugh in response.

This chase continued for a time and slowly Fae began to understand the rule of play. She found she enjoyed the mock warfare between the boys and herself and Ann. She and Ann had taken to using her father's cloak as a shield, draping it over themselves to hide from the onslaught of snow.

Damp, cold, and sticking with snow the children finally fell about on the ground, exhausted. Fae laughed; she couldn't remember any day being half as much fun. The town was wonderful! What had her father been so afraid of? This had been the most excellent adventure she had ever been on, and she had never met anyone like Ann, Nathan, and Edward. She didn't know it, but Fae had just made her first three friends.

Evening was beginning to settle and Fae was starting to feel rather cold. She recalled her father's words, on how she should go inside when she started to feel chill. She wanted to head home now, but suddenly she was aware that she did not know the way back.

A woman appeared from around the corner, striding over with a small air of authority. Fae spotted the stranger first and she responded in the only way she knew how: she hid under her father's cloak.

"Mother!" Ann cried, rushing over to the woman.

The woman swept Ann up in her arms, smiling, she kissed the girl's cheek. "My, my," she chided gently, "What trouble have you and your brothers been getting into?"

Ann was tugging on her mother's skirts, bringing her over to her brothers and Fae. "This is Fae." She said.

"Oh?" The woman carefully lifted the cloak off of Fae's head, "Hello, there, Fae."

Fae blinked upwards at the woman. "You are very tall, Mother." She said meekly.

The woman laughed gently, "You are a dear thing, but I am not your mother."

Fae crinkled her face in confusion, "But she called you Mother." She gestured to Ann.

"Don't you know what a mother is?" Edward snickered.

Fae shook her head, round eyed. "But...but how can you not know?" Ann gasped.

"Is it like something out of a story?" Fae asked, turning her head from Edward to the mother. "Are you like a faerie?" She asked, awed.

Nathan and Edward started laughing raucously. Fae shuffled uncomfortably, knowing she had said something unusually wrong.

"Stop that laughter." The mother said sternly. "Poor thing doesn't have a mother; it is not a laughing matter."

Nathan stopped laughing, but Edward continued to titter silently, too little to understand the seriousness of the situation. He laughed out of the sheer absurdity that someone could not have a mother. Surely it must be a joke. Everyone had a mother.

Fae's face grew dark under a growing scowl. What had she missed? Something very cold and empty seemed to fill her up. She watched as Ann clutched her mother's hand warily and suddenly she felt rather jealous. While she would often walk with Katherine or with Clorinda like that, she was acutely aware this was different. Somehow she felt deeply cheated. The laughter felt loud in her ears, reverberating painfully. "Stop laughing." She said breathlessly.

"Stop laughing!" She whirled on Edward, eyes set in a glare, fists clenched at her sides. She looked about ready to lash out at the little boy.

"Fae!" Robin's clear voice cut through the blinding fog of the child's anger.

The mother gasped at the sight of the Sheriff, "My lord!" She bowed politely.

Robin strode over to Fae, taking her by the arm roughly. "What are you doing out here? You know better than to wander off on your own! Thank God the guards found me when they did. Lord knows what could have happened to you!"

Fae glared up at him fiercely, still feeling hurt and humiliated by the children. Robin looked taken aback, he had never seen such fury in Fae's eyes before.

"Forgive us, my lord." The mother stammered, "I did not realize that..."

"No apologies are necessary." Robin said far calmer than he felt, "The fault rests with my charge here. Apologize." He directed to Fae.

"But, I..."

"Now!" Robin snapped.

"Sorry." Fae grumbled, sullenly.

"Will we see you again?" Ann asked, concerned. She reached out to touch Fae's hand and was surprised to have her recoil away from her.

Fae went to hide behind Robin. He sighed, "I thank you for watching her. I hope she has not caused you any trouble."

"None, my lord." The mother said cordially.

"Come, Fae." Robin said sharply. "We are going home."

Fae followed along behind him, trudging slowly through the snow. She still felt muddled and heated. She had never felt anger before and she did not understand this strange power it held over her senses. She felt like crying; she sniffled stubbornly. "Robin," she said, tugging on his tunic sleeve.

Robin paused, glancing down at her sternly. "Please don't tell father." Fae whispered shakily.

The strict gaze fell from Robin's eyes. "I won't." he promised with a sigh, "This will be our secret." He winked.

Fae smiled slightly even though she did not feel the least bit relieved. She pulled her father's cloak tighter around her, she felt cold. She shivered; perhaps the snow wasn't so friendly today after all.

***

The Castle felt gloomy and dark, almost in sync with Fae's current exhaustion. Her legs ached as she trundled up the stairs. The torches, which burned so brightly upon their mantels, offered no warmth. The flickering glow of light was deceptive in its dance.

She walked down the hall alone, Robin had left her upon their arrival, having instructed her to see her father immediately. Timidly, Fae approached the two wide oak doors which lead to the Great Hall. She felt very small, standing before the giant doors and the guards standing by the pillars alongside them. She stood very still and by doing so she made her intentions clear. The guards opened the doors for her without a word and with equal solemnity, Fae entered the vast Hall.

Her footfalls were quiet as a mouse's scurrying and she shivered as she walked, dripping liquid icicles as she went; the snow melting into puddles at her boot heels. She could see her father at his desk, he was always working.

Contrary to Fae's assumptions; however, Guy had fallen asleep at his desk, his head was buried in his arms. Fae stared at him from the opposite side of the desk for a time, uncertain of what to do. "Father?" She spoke softly.

When she received no response she walked around to the chair. "Father?" she asked again. She shook him by the shoulder gently.

"Hm...Lynna?" Guy mumbled as he woke. He blinked, vision clearing, "Fae?"

Fae smiled faintly. "You called me Lynna." She managed a giggle, "Like from the story."

"You're shivering." Guy said, both out of concern and out of a need to distract away from his momentary mistake.

"Father!" Fae jumped, suddenly quite animated. "I know what I want for Christmas and it's not a dragon!"

"Now I'm intrigued." Guy smirked, his daughter had always asked for a dragon for every birthday and Christmas. What had been so grand as to distract away from that one wish?

"I want a Mother!" Fae said, and it was as if all the wonder in the world had been wrapped up in that small request.

"What?" Guy said dangerously, the look in his eyes going from gentle amusement to disbelieving anger.

Fae recognized the change in her father and she stammered, trying to regain his former good humor. She wrung her hands nervously as she spoke, "I...I want a mother. They're nice and kind, and...and they hold your hand." She spoke faster, realizing that her reasons were not helping her father's growing dark mood. "They...they're special; I think they might have magic, father!...and....and...they play with you and kiss you...and I want one! Everyone else has one...why don't I? Why don't I have a mother?"

"Enough!" Guy shouted causing Fae to jump back away from him.

"Sorry." Fae said instinctively; recognizing the frightening anger.

Guy looked away from his daughter, "How dare you." He hissed furiously. He tried to still his mounting rage, but a familiar mad sorrow was invading his senses, blinding him to his daughter's fear.

"I'm sorry! Sorry!" Fae said again, panicked.

"So, you want a mother is that it?" Guy asked, looking up at her, his blood shot eyes narrowed in fury.

Scared and unsure of how to answer Fae could only nod her head once. "You can not have one." He said quickly. "Go, Fae, leave me."

"But...but why? They are not bad, father." Fae said, sobs threatening what little strength she had in her voice.

Guy exhaled roughly, passing a hand over his tired eyes. "Do not ask me that! You have my answer. Now go!"

"But...but I want a mother." Fae said, a tear finally slipping down her face. "They are good and warm. I want a mother! I want a mother!" she cried, finally giving in to the strange empty sorrow she had felt since she had seen Ann's mother kiss had coddle her. Why couldn't she have that? Her father had never been this angry at her requests before? Oh, she had never wanted anything so badly in all her life! She had to have this one thing. She had to have a mother!

"_You killed your mother!" _Guy snarled in a fit of rage and annoyance at the sobbing wails his daughter was making.

That silenced the little girl. She stared at Guy wide eyed. She knew what killed meant. It meant gone. It meant to never come back. It meant forever. "I...I..." That couldn't be. She had had a mother? Why didn't she remember? Surely she would have remembered having a mother?

Guy looked horrified with himself. "Fae...."

She backed away from him, terror stricken. Something was ringing in the back of her head. She recalled something from years ago, when she had been much smaller than now. She remembered how her father would yell at her and throw her from his sight. How he wouldn't speak to her, how he would glare at her. How she would watch him late at night when he thought she was asleep and see him standing by a little door, crying. She didn't understand then and for a long time she had forgotten those dark dark days. Now she remembered. She let out a horrified cry.

"No, Fae." Guy said, trying to reach for her, "I didn't mean..."

But she ran from him. She ran as fast as she could back out the doors and into the hall. She had had a mother! She had killed her mother! She cried loudly, tears blinded her as she ran pell mell through the Castle halls. Somehow she managed to make her way back to her room. Somehow she managed to throw the door open and walk inside. She sat down upon the cold stone floor for her room, pulling her father's cloak over her head, wailing. "Can't see me..." She wanted to disappear. "Can't see me..." She cried, "Can't see me..."

***

Guy had waited a time before going to check on Fae. Partially out of believing it would be better for her to cry out her tears alone for a while, and partially out of his own cowardice. He felt he could not face her. She had looked so scared. What had possessed him to say such a thing to her? It was only the darkest hatred he had been keeping shut away for so long.

He almost dreaded what he would see upon opening up the doors to Fae's room. He couldn't hear any sobs coming from within, perhaps she had cried herself to sleep. He winced; that was not the image he wanted to have. He opened the door, "Fae?" He said, his voice carrying loudly due to the panic within him.

He saw the trunk in the corner of the room click shut suddenly. He had his answer on his daughter's whereabouts. Quietly he walked over to the trunk, lifting the lid slightly. He could see Fae huddled at the bottom of the trunk, crying silently, her eyes red and puffy. She must have been sobbing for a long time. "What are you doing in here?" He asked gently.

"Disappearing." She hiccuped between sobs.

"Disappearing?" Guy repeated, "I hope not."

"Why?" Fae sniffled, glaring up at him. "You don't want me here."

"I do so." Guy said, glaring right back at her.

The anger finally fell from Fae's eyes and they welled back up with tears. She sprang upright, flinging her tiny arms around her father's waist. "I'm sorry!" She cried, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I killed my mother!"

Guy hoisted his daughter out of the trunk, "Oh, Fae..." He sighed, carrying her over to the bed and setting her down on the edge of it. He sat down beside her, one arm still draped around her, "Those words were spoken in haste and anger. I didn't mean them."

"But they were true, weren't they?" Fae cried.

"No, no they weren't. I lied to you. Can you forgive me, Fae?" Guy said, surprised to hear the genuine pleading tone in his own voice.

"But then, why would you say them?" Fae asked, confused, her tears slowing.

Guy shook his head, unsure of the proper answer. He wiped the tears from Fae's cheeks with a gloved hand, "I don't know." He said honestly, he had always been direct with his daughter, why should he stop now? "I suppose I...I miss her...your mother..."

"I miss her too." Fae said sadly, finally identifying that empty jealousy she had felt. It was not a want, it was a grief she had not known existed.

Guy let Fae cry out the remnants of her tears against him. When it was apparent she was finally too tired to continue crying Guy spoke again, "You know you look just like her." He whispered.

"I do?" Fae asked, awed.

"And this," Guy said, gesturing to the necklace Fae wore, "this was your mother's."

Fae clutched the little jade stone tightly, with newfound adoration. "What was her name?" She asked softly.

"Lynna." Guy said with equal softness.

"Like in the story?!" Fae said, suddenly excited.

"Exactly." Guy found himself chuckling at his daughter's enthusiasm.

Fae seemed in a daze over this new information. Her eyes turned downwards, "I wish she was here..."

"So do I, Fae." Guy said, "I know she would have loved you."

"Really?" Fae asked, hopefully, desperately.

Guy nodded, "Do you know what else I know?"

"Tell me!" Fae demanded.

"I know right now she would want you to get out of those wet clothes, and get some sleep before you got sick." Guy said gruffly.

"No!" Fae said giggling with hiccuping breaths.

"And also, she would want you to always listen to your father." Guy said, getting up off the bed.

Fae rolled about on the edge of the bed, laughing. Guy smiled, but it quickly faded, "Fae," He stilled his daughter's playful movements, "Can you forgive me? For what I said."

Fae made as if she was thinking the question over. Finally she nodded, "Yes, and I promise not to disappear."

"Good." He tousled her hair, kissing her forehead. "Get some sleep."

"Not sleepy." Fae insisted.

"If you say so, Fae." Guy said, heading towards the door.

"Father?" Fae asked just as Guy opened the door. He turned back to face her, "Can I still have a dragon for Christmas then?"

"We shall see." Guy chuckled, relieved that things had reverted back to normal...or perhaps a little bit for the better.

"Father?" She called, halting him again.

"Last time, Fae; get some sleep." Guy sighed.

"I love you." Fae said, her face crinkling in a smile.

Guy seemed genuinely taken aback at that, his daughter had never said such a thing before. "I...I love you too."

Fae seemed to be smirking at him, from her upside down position on the bed; she rolled right side up again. "Now go to sleep." Guy warned, slowly shutting the door.

"Not sleepy!" Fae called again.

"Good night, Fae!" Guy said in exasperation as he shut the door.

From outside he could hear his daughter singing again,

_Snow snow snow_

_hi and low_

_wherever I go_

_snow, snow, snow_

Guy rolled his eyes as he walked past Fae's door. Ever the stubborn little girl, wasn't she? Well if she was tired come the morning she would have no one to blame but herself. He was relieved he had not lost his daughter's trust. Sometimes he forgot how very fragile Fae was. Fragile, shy, and stubborn; quite a troublesome combination; Guy mused. She was her mother's daughter, no doubt. He stared out through the archways. The snow was slowing in its blustering fall. Slowly, slowly, snowflakes drifted down upon Nottingham Castle, but for some reason it did not feel nearly as cold as it should have, for nothing made the evening grander than the sight of falling snow.

* * *

**Hope you all liked this little one-shot. I had my doubts about it at first, and I hope I ironed out most of it. You have no idea how hard it is to keep Guy in character while he has to play dad to a little girl....it's so far out of the RH 'verse. I know! XD**

**Anyway, hope it was fun at least. Do review if you care to.  
**


End file.
